Mario Kart Hyperspeed
Mario Kart Hyperspeed (Japanese: マリオカートチャンピオンズ Mario Kart Champions) is a kart racing video game for the Nintendo Wii U and the ninth main installment (twelfth, including the three Mario Kart Arcade titles) of the Mario Kart series, and the sixth installment for a home console. This is the first game in the series to have dynamic courses. Gameplay Mario Kart Hyperspeed plays similarly to previous installments of the series: there are twelve racers who must race three laps on a course filled with hazards and obstacles. Various item boxes scatter the courses to give the racers items, which they can use to help themselves or hinder others. Some courses also feature the ability to glide over gaps of the track, go underwater or ride on walls, with the three gimmicks returning from and , respectively. The game features a customisation feature, similar to Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, though in a different way. The game includes pre-made karts, and allows the player to customise the stats of the kart, using various engines and wheels to change speed, acceleration, handling and off-road. The player can unlock new kart parts by collecting coins featured on every course, with a new part being unlocked for every 20 coins collected. In addition, an emblem creator similar to the one found in is also in the game, with the ability to save up to ten emblems for use on karts. Should the player not select an emblem, their character's default emblem will appear instead. Similar to previous installments, the player is ranked when in single player Grand Prix mode. The rank is designated by the amount of items and obstacles (including railings) hit by the player, the amount of times the player comes in a top spot (first, second or third), and how many the percentage of items the player uses that actually hinder other racers. Certain characters and karts can be unlocked by getting one of the highest three spots (★, ★★ or ★★★), while the other ranks (F, D, C, B, B+, A, A+) simply designate the player's skill for that cup. Controls Modes There are various modes available to be played within Mario Kart Hyperspeed. Some are only available with a certain amount of players currently active on the Wii U. The Grand Prix mode is the main focus of the game, and allows up to two players to play simultaneously. Players must race against computer players to claim the most amount of points and win the cup (Mushroom, Flower, Star, Special, Shell, Banana, Leaf or Lightning). Often, this mode is used to unlock other racers and karts, and this is how you unlock other cups as well (beat Mushroom & Flower for Star, Star for Special, Special for Shell & Banana, Shell & Banana for Leaf and Leaf for Lightning). Time Trials mode is a mode available for only one player, although a similar mode, Versus, can be played with up to five. Time Trials pits the player against a ghost created by the staff, another player on the console or online or simply against time. Players can try and race to win the top spot in the worldwide rankings shown on the main menu. Versus is a multiplayer mode that can be played by any amount of players. In this mode, players can adjust settings to their likeness: change the amount of laps courses have, what items are available, how many computer players and how many courses you play. Additionally, the player can also set various changes for the selection of courses, and can have it so the loser/winner of the previous race picks the next course, player one picks, the game randomly chooses, or a voting system chooses. Battle is similar to versus, as it can be played by any amount of players. In this mode, players must use items to defeat computer players to complete objectives that differ on the battle mode chosen. Additionally, Battle Mode gets it's own set of courses to which can be played on, which are named "Battle Arenas". :In Coin Battle, players must collect coins to increase the score of their team. Being hit by an item will remove 60% of all coins collected (rounding up, of course) and re-scatter them around the course. :In Balloon Battle, players need to defeat computers to get rid of their balloons. Once all of a player's balloons are destroyed, they are eliminated and the opposite team gets a point. At the end, whichever team has a larger amount of players left (and therefore, higher score) wins. :In Shine Duel, players must race around the track to protect the one carrying the Shine Sprite, which spawns in the centre of the course at the start. Should the Carrier be hit by an item, the timer will return back to 60 or 30 (should the person have gotten lower than 30 for the latter one) and the Shine Sprite will respawn at one of several pre-determined points. The team who successfully manages to get the timer down to 0, wins. :In Bob-Omb Blast, players must use Bob-Ombs to attack each other, two fill up stars. Unlike other modes, this is a free-for-all that ONLY allows up to five players (none more). When you get hit by a Bob-Omb, you lose a star, meaning that you must fill all five of your stars in consecutive order. The person to do so first, wins. Boss Battles is a special mode only available to four or five players. Boss Battles has the players pitted against a boss that they must beat using teamwork and solving puzzles. There are three bosses: Topmaniac, Dry Bowser and a giant Pokey, with several more confirmed to be DLC. Characters Default characters Toad Brawl.png|Toad Small|link=Toad Baby Mario.....png|Baby Mario Small|link=Baby Mario BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|Baby Luigi Small|link=Baby Luigi Koopa Troopa SMBU.png|Koopa Troopa Small|link=Koopa Troopa Red Lakitu MK7.png|Lakitu Small|link=Lakitu Mario NSMB2.png|Mario Medium|link=Mario Luigi Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Luigi Medium|link=Luigi Princess Peach Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Peach Medium|link=Princess Peach Daisy MK7.png|Daisy Medium|link=Princess Daisy Yoshi Artwork - Mario Party Island Tour.png|Yoshi Medium|link=Yoshi Bowser HUGE.png|Bowser Large|link=Bowser DK Strong.png|Donkey Kong Large|link=Donkey Kong LazyWario.png|Wario Large|link=Wario Waluigi pose.png|Waluigi Large|link=Waluigi KingBooSML3D-solo.png|King Boo Large|link=King Boo Unlockable characters Toadette by Tom.png|Toadette Small|link=Toadette Baby Peach (MKW).png|Baby Peach Small|link=Baby Peach BabyDaisySelectMKW.png|Baby Daisy Small|link=Baby Daisy ParatroopaMKH.png|Koopa Paratroopa Small|link=Koopa Paratroopa E Gadd Solo LM2.png|Elvin Gadd Small New Driver|link=Professor E. Gadd 250px-MP8 Birdo.png|Birdo Medium|link=Birdo Bowserjr MP9.png|Bowser Jr. Medium|link=Bowser Jr. DiddyKongReturns.png|Diddy Kong Medium|link=Diddy Kong Kamek Suprised.png|Kamek Medium New Driver|link=Kamek Mona3D.png|Mona Medium New Driver|link=Mona Rosalina MK7.png|Rosalina Large|link=Rosalina Super mario Bros Petey.png|Petey Piranha Large|link=Petey Piranha Wiggler MK7.png|Wiggler Large|link=Wiggler SM3DL Boom Boom Solo Art.png|Boom Boom Large New Driver|link=Boom Boom PiantaTree.PNG|Pianta Large New Driver|link=Pianta Miis.png|Mii|link=Mii Unlocking criteria Courses Battle arenas Items Downloadable content Orange Productions had previously stated that each main downloadable content pack will cost $2 and include three characters, four courses and a new boss for boss battles mode. Some packs will cost less or only be available for a limited time. There are four content packs, named for the four nitro cups- Mushroom, Flower, Star and Special - while the others are named for why they were released. Bully SM3DW.png|Big Bully Boss |} |} MPWii U Goomboss.png|Goomboss Boss |} MP9 Big Bob-Omb.png|King Bob-Omb Boss |} Bowser HUGE.png|Bowser Boss |} Gallery MKHs logo English.png|English logo Trivia *This is the first installment of the series to have retro courses that were already used in a game after their origin. **Baby Park, Frappe Snowland and Pipe Plaza were all re-used in Mario Kart DS prior to this game. **Kalimari Desert was re-used in Mario Kart 7 prior to this game. **This is only true if one does not count DLC, however. As GCN Yoshi Circuit and SNES Rainbow Road had appeared in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart 7 respectively before being added to . *This is the first Mario Kart game since Mario Kart: Double Dash!! in which Koopa Paratroopa and Petey Piranha are playable. *This game includes the largest roster of any Mario Kart game to date, with 31 (32, counting Mii Outfit B as a separate character) playable characters. Many more characters will also be available for download. **Currently, 49 (50, counting Mii Outfit B as a separate character) characters are playable, should all DLC be downloaded. *This is the first Mario Kart game in which a ''Wario'' series character is playable. *This is the second Mario Kart game in which a ''Donkey Kong'' series character, aside from Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong, is playable. **Though this is only true should DLC be counted. **The first is Mario Kart Wii, in which Funky Kong is playable. *This is the second Mario Kart game to include boss battles. **The first was Mario Kart DS, in which bosses were "fought" during mission mode. **Alternatively, Mario Kart Wii could also count, as various bosses were fought during online tournaments. *This is the first Mario Kart game to be released on a system that already had a previous installment of the series, as Mario Kart 8 was released for the Wii U in May 2014. Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Games Category:Fan Games